Six Years
by acanuckkid
Summary: A small look into the future lives of New York residents Kurt and Blaine, along with their daughter. ;Fluff/and a bit of angst. Klaine.  One-shot


**Six Years**

**So this idea sort of came to me when I was drawing some sketches in my sketchbook, and what started out as people walking, turned into a full picture of Blaine, Kurt and their daughter (who was swinging off their arms. :3).  
>I guess I should tell you, though it may be obvious, I don't own Kurt or Blaine, though I do own my version of their daughter. :p<strong>

**I hope you enjoy this, because I really did have fun writing it! **

Six years. Kurt still couldn't believe it. He and Blaine, together, for six years. Everyday he'd wake up and without his husband knowing, Kurt would pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. It was hard to believe this fantasy could ever be reality. And to think, just one year after the two had exchanged their vows in New York, they'd be blessed with the life of a beautiful baby girl.

"Elizabeth," Blaine spoke up as he laid a hand on Kurt's shoulder, the two peering through the glass which was separating the passersby from the dozens of newborns.

"Blaine..." Kurt replied, his voice soft; barely a whisper, as if he were afraid to wake their sleeping angel. "Elizabeth, she's all ours... she's perfect." Little did he know that that statement was going to stay the same even five years later.

Sure the three had been through the good and the bad – what with the terrible twos, and temper tantrums, but the parents didn't dare leave out _those _nights. The ones which had Blaine sitting by the girl's side in a rocking chair, reading a passage from Harry Potter – boy did she love Harry – while Kurt stood, resting against the doorframe, a mug full of warm tea in his hands.

"She loves you." He'd set the cup down on the small table in the hall as Blaine slowly tip toed his way over.

"She's not the only one." Blaine, his voice a hushed whisper, pulled his husband into a quick kiss, letting their lips connect for only a moment before Kurt would take it a bit further. He'd move in closer, pressing the younger boy's back against the wall, hands searching. Blaine's tongue would crash against Kurt's, and the older boy's fingers continued on navigating, lightly brushing over the small of Blaine's back, dipping and curving with every move. While the dark haired boy brought his hands up to tangle his fingers loosely in his love's shirt, Kurt's own had moved onto Blaine's hips, sliding down to where he finally stopped, as he'd found the place he wanted to be.

"MmmIzzmmm..." Though he'd rather have done the opposite, Blaine would gently pull his mouth away from the boy's, and in between shorter breaths, he'd nod at the innocent toddler, though his body seemed to be shifting in the other direction. "Kurt..."

That was all the older boy needed. The tone in his husbands voice, the way he would lean away from their child's room and over to their master bedroom... he'd seen him do this all too many times before.

Smiling and nodding, Kurt would take Blaine by the hand and bring him back to their room, making sure to shut the door behind them. But before he'd close it completely, he'd quickly grin, beaming from ear to ear at Elizabeth, who was sound asleep in her bed, completely oblivious to how much these two boys loved her so.

* * *

><p>It'd only been a few hours into the day when Elizabeth had asked about going out to Central Park. She was a nature girl, among other things. Always loved taking walks which took her to exciting places, or at least in her mind they were.<p>

"Sure Lizzy-"

"Blaine." Kurt shot his husband a glance through narrowed eyes and raised eyebrows. He'd never really approved of him calling their daughter Lizzy, though by the growing smirk on Kurt's face, you could tell deep down, behind his facade, he enjoyed it.

The two cleaned up after breakfast, though it was mostly after Lizzy, Blaine leaving early with a peck on his husband's cheek, so he could go help the girl change from her princess pyjamas. He'd gotten her out of them with ease and into a pink sundress with a pale yellow flower on the chest. Her long, silky auburn hair was pulled back by her matching rose coloured headband, and thought she was only five, she looked stunning. Kurt had once mentioned how much alike his mother and her were. Not just in looks, but in personality too. But, not having known his mother – something Blaine wished he'd gotten to do – Elizabeth was to him, the true image of a child with Kurt's genes if he ever did see.

Father and daughter made their way down the stairs to see Kurt waiting at the bottom, casually fixing his hair in the mirror that hung on the wall.

"All ready to go?" He moved his gaze from his reflection over to the curly haired boy, and their baby girl, and took hold of Elizabeth's free hand, as the other one was already clinging on to Blaine's arm.

"C'mon daddy!" Blaine and Kurt were classified as dad and daddy, with Kurt being daddy, and Blaine, dad.

"Alright, alright." Kurt chuckled, feeling Elizabeth pull the two towards the door, and out into the bright, fall morning. The air was cool, though with the sun, it added warmth. However, it seemed to not only do that... The way the light beamed off of both Lizzy and Kurt, it had Blaine memorized. Their hair shined with shades of mocha and chestnut, reminding him of the days back in Ohio when Kurt and him would go on coffee runs. How amazing it was to think that those caffeine filled mornings and afternoons would develop into something so wonderful as this.

It wasn't long until Blaine was lost in thought, currently picturing how his life could possibly get any better. Of course he came up with nothing. He had all he ever needed right here with him, and he couldn't be more thankful for it.

Meanwhile, Kurt glanced over at the boy he'd fallen in love with so many years ago, still seeing the vibrant and young soul he'd been back in high school. He was unable to fully process how he'd gotten so lucky. Kurt would have never pictured himself in this situation had you asked him years before, when he'd only just started out at McKinley. But, despite the bullying and heartache he had to put up with, he made it, and was able to say that 'yes, it was worth it. Every single second of every single day. Every tear, every hateful word, every shove, push and punch, it was completely worth it.' If none of those had happened, he wouldn't be where he was today. He wouldn't be able to do things like spend lazy mornings walking around with the ones dearest to him; the love of his life, and their beloved daughter. Sighing happily to himself, Kurt squeezed Lizzy's hand and looked over at Blaine, feeling the butterflies return in his stomach, a feeling he'd constantly gotten since that one day on the staircase at Dalton...

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Maybe life _was_ shaping up to be something wonderful.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh wow, this is insane... I've been planning for so long to publish something, and wow.. I just can't believe I finally have something actually finished. It just goes to show that pulling an allnighter because your mind won't shut up could lead to this... haha. :p<br>So this is my first story (on this account) and gosh, it has been a while since I've published anything. Sorry, I'm still in awe. :3**

**But yeah, I hope you enjoyed it! :)  
><strong>


End file.
